The Beginning
by The-Silent-Forest
Summary: Before Mal was born Maleficent had to learn how the Isle and it's people worked. This is a story about her friends, husband, and life on the Isle. - Rated T for cursing and minor inappropriate things.
1. Chapter 1

Even the strongest, powerful, scariest person can be manipulated and hurt. I know because I was. Humans think they can get away with anything. He thought it was okay to take advantage of me. He was an idiot. I hope he knows he won't get away with this. 

My name is Maleficent, Mistress of Evil. Twenty years ago, King Beast had brought us back to life and threw us on the Isle of the Lost. We we're cast out from the world and my castle was moved to the isle. The three good fairies didn't want to take the chance of someone else getting a hold of my dark arts books and relics. This works for me because I would rather not have some idiot mess with my stuff and cause an apocalypse. When I got on the island I was beat up and in pain. I didn't understand what was going on. I was supposed to be dead. I woke up wondering where I was, and then I got a sharp pain in my chest from Philip stabbing me, and passed out. I woke up and tried to get up. I was struggling to do that until a guy, 6'2, black hair, and pale like a vampire, helped me up.  
And this is where our story starts…  
I was looking down at the ground, dying from pain. I tried to us my magic, but it wasn't working. Then a man came up to me. "Are you okay?" He asked. Normally I don't like showing my weaknesses, but I felt half dead, so it was hard not to. I didn't say anything to him and looked away. He grabbed my arm and helped me up. I almost fell down, but he quickly grabbed me to pull me back up. "You aren't well. Come, I'll take you to my place." He said. The man took me 2 miles from the area I was in. I was still very confused. I didn't know where I was or who this guy was.

We arrived at his house. It was run down and dirty. The whole island looked this way. The house looked like a little castle. Inside was black furniture, rusted and old. There was light coming out of glass and music coming out of something that looked like a mix between a cornucopia and a pumpkin. He set me down on the couch. He left to get medicine right after. I looked around and was still trying to take this all in. I didn't know where I was and the more time I was here, the more uncomfortable I was getting. I couldn't use any of my magic and it is bothering me. This pain was unbearable. He came back with things that looked liked animal droppings in white. "That's not medicine," I said. He looked at me confused. "Medicine is made from herbs," I said. He laughed at me. "What are you living in the medieval ages or something?" He laughed. My faced turned into a frown and cringed. He stopped laughing once he saw my face. "Oh, sorry. Which part of Auradon are you from?" he asked. " Auradon?" I questioned. "I'm from the Forbidden Mountains, I live in the Forbidden Fortress" I stated. "Wait, your Maleficent?" he shouted. "Wow, you just look… a bit weak for Maleficent," he said not believing it. "I just got stabbed in the heart with a sword. If it was anyone else they would be dead," I yelled. "But you did die", he replied back. I did not believe what he just said. I got ticked off and he just sighed. " King Beast and Queen bell just got married a week ago. They decided to round up all the villains and boot them here to the Isle of the Lost, where we would no longer be seen or heard, stripped from using any magic. Some villains had died and where brought back to life, just to put them on the island. In case they would try to hurt the heroes in the afterlife if Hades made deals with them to make them living once again. You we're one of them." He explained. "How many villains are on the island," I asked. He said over one thousand. "How did they manage to get all those villain on the island?" I looked at him shocked, something I rarely was. "Some were brought back to life and where unconscious when it happened and some where just captured and brought here." He said. "You have all types of people here witches, gypsies, gods, wizards, creatures, murders, thieves, and attempted crimes in your case. Everyone here has committed a crime. Big too Small," he said. 'With that in mind. For people who have committed small crimes or tried to, it can be dangerous." "I can handle myself. I'm not a weak. I'm very strong even without my magic," I said proudly. I got up to look strong, then I felt a sharp pain and fell back down onto the coach. "First, you need to get better. I told you it can be dangerous here. You'll be fine within five days. Luckily, I have advance medicine that will help you heal faster. They couldn't take everything I had. I have a whole stock of medicine that they don't even know about, " He winked. " Oh, and by the way the name is Thorn. As for my crime, maybe I will tell you one day," he said and walked out the doorway.

I was sitting there for three minutes and couldn't take the pain anymore. So I took the pills off the table and swallowed them. It was going to be a long time before I figured out how to get off the island.


	2. Chapter 2

As Thorn had said, it took five days for me to heal. He gave me his bed and slept on the coach while I was taken care of. It felt kind of weird being helped. I never was before; even my Mother didn't take care of me when I was ill. She wanted me to be strong and independent, so she let me handle all my problems myself. It may have not been the right way to do it, but it did help me learn what and what not to do, and knowing the outcome of my actions.

I made my way to the coach where Thorn was sleeping. I woke him up to tell him something. "Is there something here to clean myself with? Maybe a river, stream, or a lake?" He looked at me with confusion. "We have showers," he said confused. I raised my brow. What was a shower. A private bath? I highly dought they had that here considering everyone is practically a peasant on the isle. "Come here, I will show you."

He walked me to the bathroom. There was a huge area, with a tub and a sink, as Thorn had said. He showed me something called shampoo and soap. He took the shampoo and rubbed it in my hair. Then, he gave me the soap and turned the water on for me. He left me after that. He didn't want to be rude and watch me while I bathe. Once I was done I stayed in the tub for a little longer. The water was warm and felt good. In my area we didn't have warm water like this. Everything is so different here. It may be dirty and broken down, but some stuff was better then what I had. Tomorrow, I would gather as much info as I can about this place and try to find away to get off the isle. So far I have learned that there is a barrier around the isle, all the kingdoms around Auradon we're united, and the Forbidden Fortress was sent here. I grabbed the robe Thorn left me. I put it on and walked out to the living room.

I hopped on the coach. Thorn flinched a little bit; he didn't think I would do that. Once in a while I liked to stop acting like a Queen and be a Dragon. My Mother would freak out when I did stuff like this in front of her, so I did it behind her back. I did a lot of things behind her back and most of them time got in trouble for it, but in the long run it was worth it. "Someone is feeling better," Thorn smirked. "Like my old self. Or at least what's left of it at this point. It's hard living without magic," I said. "I never was into magic, so I don't have that issue," he said. "What are you anyway?" I asked. " A normal, simple, human. Nothing more nothing less. Not like you. Half evil fairy, half dragon. That's pretty unique," he said. "You know a lot about me," I said smirking. "Well, you are famous. Everyone knows your story about putting a curse on Aurora. People here are scared of you and Auradon doesn't even want to mention your name. That is quite impressive," he said. On the table there was a bowl of strawberries, I took one. These things were so good. I couldn't stop eating them. I usually liked stuff that is burnt, but these were too good, even though they were supposedly rotten. Everything on the island was handouts from Auradon and so a lot of the food was rotten, but I wouldn't be able to tell because all this food is new to me. "I'm pretty sure those had worms in them. They we're out for a week," he said disgusted. " That makes them taste all the better. I'm a dragon, it doesn't bother me," I stated. "Nothing bothers you. Your cold as stone," he chuckled. " I'm a hard cold stone, dragon bitch," I laughed. I took the remote and changed the channel. " Don't forget rude. I was watching that," Thorn said. "Deal with it," I said. He pouted. We both heard a knock on the door downstairs. Thorn went to see who it was. I women came up the stairs. She had black and white hair, a fur coat, a black dress, and red gloves on. "Maleficent, this is Cruella. She is here to help design clothes for you," he announced. "You would look so hot in a small black dress and high heels," Cruella screamed. I looked at her with horror. "I don't think so. I'm not going to look like a wench," I stated offended. " Um, Maleficent, that's just one of the style of these times. Some women want to apply to something we call 'sexy'. Its women who wear more skin tight or short clothing. A lot of women do it," Thorn said. "Why in the world would they want to do that? I was not okay with this. Women who wore short clothing and showed things in my world were considered wenches and where not to be touched or talked to unless they wanted something. "Sorry, Cruella. As you know she is from medieval era, so her views are a little bit different," Thorn explained. "Hmph, Evil Queen isn't like that, but whatever," Cruella said. "What do you like?" She asked me. "Long elegant, Gothic dresses. With a little bit of a dragon design. Color scheme is black, purple, and green," I said. "Got it. Seems easy enough. I'll get right on it. I should be done in a week. I'll have ten dresses done for you," Cruella replied. She turned to Thorn. "That will be fifty dollars." She put her hand out. "What that's a lot of money! Where on the isle. It will just be hand me down materials," He said distressed. "That's why it's so cheap. Ten dresses is a lot and takes a lot of time. Fifty dollars is fair enough," Cruella said."Fine, you better like them," He pointed at me. "For now I have a long black dress you can wear," Cruella said.

Things were looking good for me. Tomorrow I would go out in town and see what I can find. Maybe meet some of these other villains too. Even find out who runs this isle or at least who is the leader.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up around one pm. I got up and dressed. I walked to the kitchen and Thorn was there cooking lunch. He was making soggy grilled cheese. "I'm going into town with you today, to get you used to everything and everyone," he said. My brow went up. I really didn't need him to watch me twenty four seven. It actually started to get annoying after a while. I wouldn't be surprised if his crime was being a stalker. But what was I suppose to do I didn't know the area or the people here. I still don't fully understand why he was doing all of this for me. He was supposed to be a villain who doesn't help anyone, someone who is supposed to be selfish. Maybe it was because he is a human. Either way it was getting irritating and I wanted out. I couldn't wait to get off this island. Once I get off this island I'm going to get my revenge on Philip and this King Beast. Thorn put the grilled cheese down on my side of the table. We ate in silence.

The town was pretty in its own way. There were string lights for the street. Buildings were different colors. There were a few different shops like Ursula Fish and Chips Shop, Slop Shop (which I saw my minions at). There was also little huts that sold crystal balls, scarfs, jewelry, etc. We came to a shop called Jafar's Junk Shop. Considering it had junk in its name, it wasn't going to have anything good and I was right. There was a lot of gold and silver. I mean as a dragon I like hording shiny things, mostly jewels, but this wasn't that interesting. It was normal jewels with no interesting design. The silver jewelry had nice designs, but I didn't like silver too much. It was the fairy in me. "My who is this beautiful young woman?" A guy wearing a dress said. It wasn't actually a dress I just called it that to be funny. "I'm three hundred and twenty years old," I said. "Wow, and you don't look a day over thirty," he commented. "Jafar, this is Malefcient." Thorn said. "Oh, my apologies. I did not know it was you," Jafar bowed. "I'm here to trade you for a phone," Thorn said. "Any trade from Bargain Castle is a good trade," Jafar said. "Is there something the lady would like," Jafar asked Me. I said 'no.' I didn't know what I would want anyway. Practically all the stuff he had was things I didn't know how to use. Jafar gave Thorn this thing called a phone. It looked like a banana, color and everything; it had a curly wire, and buttons you push on it. Apparently, you use this thing to get into contact with other people that are far away; a tool which I wish we had in my time period.

We spent the whole day out in the marketplace. I met some other villains like Frollo, Ursula, Gaston, and Dr Facilier. Everyone was different from the other. Everyone committed a different crime. Everyone had a different personality, but no one was bat shit crazy. Well, maybe Frollo and his religious views. He was way too obsessed with religion. He freaked out when he saw my horns and purple hair. When he first saw me he started yelling at me she devil and it's ungodly to be born with purple hair as a natural hair color. Let me not even get started on how he felt about my horns. Luckily, Thorn calmed him down and other villains took him away.

I still didn't find a way to get off this island. I'm starting to think it's impossible. The barrier goes all the way down and is magically protected. Without magic it was impossible to break. These new tools don't seem like they could do anything either. Thorn said it was impossible to get off the isle unless you are good and follow King Beast's orders. Then, maybe he would allow you out, but after you can't cause any trouble. You would have to be one of those heroes. That was not something I was willing to do and never will.

The long day at the market had taken most of my energy. I may have been healed, but I still wasn't fully recovered. My chest was in a lot of pain and I almost passed out. I don't know when that will go away, but I hope soon.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been two months since I came here to Isle. I have come to the conclusion that it is impossible to get off this rotten place. This is very distressing because I hate being trapped on this damn island without magic. If I ever get off this island, I'm going to murder so many people; they're going to need five armies to stop me. Thorn is starting to get on my last nerves. He is way too nice for a villain. He stopped taking care of me every thirty seconds. Even when I'm in pain, I tell him I'm fine because I really don't want him taking care of me like a baby. He knew I was lying, but he knew better then to piss me off.

About a week ago a saw a flyer for voting on a villain to rule the Isle. It took a long time for everyone to get used to life here and now that everyone is settled in there needs to be a ruler. Thorn took a flyer for me. He really pushed me to be the ruler of the Isle, a little too much. The only other person who was running against me was the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen was a Queen who valued beauty and getting a man, more than intelligence and strength, like a real Queen should. I know I will win and if I don't I'll take it by force. Only someone with real strength can be a strong ruler for this island. Someone who is feared by all and nobody dares to take on.

It was the morning of the voting and I was getting ready. I wore a black dress that went to my knees, with an amethyst necklace, onyx ring, and a dragon hair pin. I felt a little uncomfortable in the dress, but Thorn said it would help me get votes. Originally he said I had to wear a short dress that goes up to my thighs in order to win many many votes, but I refused. This was about who is most skilled not looks.

The voting was being held at Dragon Hall; soon to be a school for children. Everyone knew they weren't going to get off the island for a long time.

There was a whole bunch of camera men and camera women there to film our speeches. I walked over to the stage where the Evil Queen was. She was wearing a short dress, long heals, and tons and tons of makeup. She was one of these people who thought showing her beauty off would get her votes. "When I win I will built a grand castle with 70 rooms and luxurious furniture," The evil Queen stated. "We don't have the supplies to build a castle that big nor for the furniture," I said ticked off. The Evil Queen did not like this. She gave me an evil glare after I said that.

Once we were done with our speeches we waited an hour for the results. The Evil Queen made a speech about how to make the island pretty and beautiful. She wanted the most expensive decorations and foods, which doesn't work considering everything is a hand me down from Auradon. She said she has ways of getting these things, but like anyone believes her. Mother Gothel who was director of the news came out and told us that I had won the election. The Evil Queen was so pissed she ran out of the room. Thorn was bouncing up and down congratulating me. He then realized how stupid he was acting and awkwardly stopped. "Congrats, Maleficent. You seem like a worthy person for the job." Mother Gothel shaked my hand. She handed me over a piece of paper that had my name and Queen of the Isle of the Lost.

That night Thorn took me out for dinner. He said it was my present for winning. "Congrats on winning my Queen," Thorn said. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked. "It's your award for winning the election," he said. "No, there's something more," I said. "What a guy can't take out women who just became queen of the land to congratulate her. This is a big deal," He said. "I've been with you for two months and yet I don't a lot about you. You're hiding things," I said. "And you're not," he said. "I hide things because I don't trust anyone. You don't. Your open about things, but at the same time you hide things. It's almost like you have some dark secret you're trying to hide. Hiding it with that fake smile and fake attitude, "I said. "Maybe I'm like this because I'm trying to forget the things I have done in my past," he said annoyed. He looked at me and sighed. "I guess it's time to tell you my crime. My crime was murder. Murder of a family member. When I was little I had a sister, she was cute and nice, Mom was jealous of her because everyone would say how much prettier her daughter was then her. One day she was playing in a lake and Mom went over to her and drowned her. At first we didn't know what happened and for years we thought it was an accident. Another day Dad and Her got into a fight and he died that night. She had put poison in his drink. For many years after that we we're living together and as they went by I started to notice weird things going on with her. At first I didn't believe it, but the day she tried to kill me was when I realized that many unfortunates in our family and life was because of her. She took a sword and went into my room while I was sleeping and yelled 'You were never my son. You are just my pray and nothing more to me.' I defended myself; I took a sword, and stabbed her right through the heart with it. When I went down to the basement I found bodies being kept frozen, ready to be cooked and eaten. My mother was a cannibal. For years I had been running from the cops because they thought I killed my Mother and I was the one who put those bodies there," Thorn said sadly. "When I first saw you and you had a bad wound in your chest I had to help you because it made me feel guilty at what I have done. It's hard to live with what I did. I don't think anyone would want to do what I did," Thorn said. "I know how it feels," I said. Thorn looked at me confused. 'My Mother was a monster. She killed countless people and hurt everyone. She couldn't contain herself. She was abusive, bossy, hot headed, and cruel. One day she I did something she didn't like and she came after me and the only way to stop her was to kill her. I had too or she would have destroyed everything. It was hard at the time, but as I got older and older I realized that she didn't care about me, so why should I care what I did to her. I did learn a few good things from her like how to see beauty in darkness, how amazing it is to have magic, and being evil is fun," I said smirking. "But I also learned that there is a limit on what you should do, because the dragon can be released with anger and hate if too big. In the end you may loose control and even more. One day you'll get over it. In time everything gets better and you'll get stronger," I said.

For the rest of the night we didn't talk. I was busy doing things as Queen of the Isle and Thorn wasn't in the mood to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been six months since I came to the Isle of the Lost. I was still staying at Thorns place and honestly I don't think I will be leaving for a long time. I started to like having his company around and he did too. We made a good team. He would help me with my Queen-ly duties. He was my henchmen, but higher than that. He was a partner. It is funny I consider him equal to me because he was a simple human. I started to stop wearing my hats that cover my horns and have my hair down and regular horns showing. Everyone told me I looked different without my hat. They keep wondering how I get my hair to be purple all the time, not realizing it's natural. I was just so tired of putting them on everyday; without magic it became a hassle. Everything was going well. The townsfolk where terrified of me and everyone listened. The Evil Queen every once in a while would start with me, but I put her in her place. I got to know the townspeople more and their stories. None could beat mines. I was popular for being evil and It felt good. I never thought being popular would feel so good.

I was hanging out with Cruella and Jafar. We all had become what you would call good friends, in villain's terms at least. We had many disagreements about a lot of things. They we're talking about relationships, a topic I'd rather stay out of. Cruella was engaged to someone and Jafar was about to be engaged. It made some things hard because I couldn't understand what they were talking about when they talked about love and romance. All they would tell me is I would understand when I meet the right one. I honestly don't think I can love. It's a concept that I just don't get and I don't like someone else waying me down. You have to give up so much independence when you're in a relationship. I couldn't take any more of them talking about this so I left and went back home. They will be talking about this for hours.

When I got home Thorn was out. I sat down on the coach and it felt a little weird without him around. I felt dare I say it a little lonely. I hated the feeling and discarded it. I picked up a sketchbook and a pencil and started to draw. In this era it is so much easier to do art. They had better materials and it was easier to get something to draw on. I was sketching a Lily, and then Thorn came walking in. He came over to look at it and was impressed. I had drawn everything in my spell books so I was used to doing things in nature. "Why didn't you ever become an artist?" He asked. "We don't really have artists in our era. They just mostly do renaissance art or design castles and churches. I highly dought someone like me with horns and purple hair they would favor as an artist making churches," I laughed. "Good point," he laughed. "So, Mal. You've been here for six months and you seem to like it here and like my company, as so do I. We've have been really good as a team and have developed a bond. I really like you and was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" he asked. I looked at him shocked. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to feel or if I should. I think he was asking me to go out, out with him. "Ummm, I don't know…I don't know if I want to ever be in a relationship with someone. I don't know if I can," I stuttered. "How about just one date and we see how to goes. Then you can decide if you want to or not," He said. "Ummm, I guess so," I said. He brang his hand out to shake mine it was a deal. I don't know how I felt about it. I was a bit uneasy about the whole thing. Things may not be the same anymore.


End file.
